The Best Decisions Aren't Always Made (A Charisk Novel)
by Mr. Dosh
Summary: A spunky 14-year-old Canadian boy named Frisk abandons his parents an climbs Mount Ebott. He falls into the underground and undergoes the Pacifist Route. After the route, Frisk notices that something feels strange and unusual. He suddenly encounters Chara, the first human, who is also 14. Buckle up teens, THE BEST DECISIONS AREN'T ALWAYS MADE. (Male Frisk X Female Chara)
1. Prologue

Not everyone is idiotic enough to ditch their parents, and CERTAINLY not idiotic enough to climb Mount Ebott. Yes, you heard me, I climbed Mount Ebott. Full 9,800 feet. And of course you would be absolutely RETARDED to fall in love with a dead child. But I did it anyway. Why? 'Cause I'm a absolute dumbass. But before I can fill you in on that story, I better introduce myself first.

I'm Frio Jackson-Hayes Rodriguez Esq. III, but my friends call me Frisk. You can call me Frisk, but only if I can trust you with this story. I can? Great. I'm from Grand Valley, Quebec, which is in Canada. My mother is an explorer, and my father just does a regular 9-to-5 job. But one day, we were offered to have a tour on Mount Ebott, and that's when crap got real.

"As you can see here," said the tour guy. "These are the eroded remains of an ancient canyon that flourished 650,000 years ago. The Delta people called this canyon Ebo, which means "flourishing beauty" which is where the word Ebott came from. When the canyon eroded, the descendants of the ancient Deltan people called it Ebott, which means "fading beauty". Interesting, no?".

Yeah, I thought. This idiot was about as interesting as a truck full of concrete. It was boring.

Whats on the top? I thought. I was so carried away I broke away from my group. I was so determined to see what was at the top, and DETERMINATION, my friends, lead to what happened to yours truly next.

"Frio, you little man, come on down here," my parents chanted. But I was so determined to see what was up there, I ignored my parental units. For the first time in my life.

"I'm finally there," I wheezed. Only to find out that there was a big gaping crater, smack down the middle of the mountain. I went to go take a closer look, but I slipped on a vine.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!" I shrieked, I went tumbling down, down, down. I then landed and hit my head smack hard, and then everything was black.

I then woke up from my blackout 3 minutes later. I got up and walked around. Where am I? I thought. What is this place? I then walked a little bit faster, and then I heard a tiny voice.

"Hee hee hee. Who are you?" said the tiny voice.

"Holy hell," I said, and that reader, begins my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Pacifism

"You're new to the underground aren't you?" the mysterious voice said.

"Y-y-yes." I manage to sputter.

"Then it's settled, then," said the voice. "Howdy, I'm Flowey,"

The flower didn't seem harmless at all. In fact, it seemed pretty damn cute. "I'm-"

I didn't get to continue, because the flower had already introduced me into battle.

"You see that red heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being. You soul start of weak, but it can grow strong with you gain a lot of LV." and we all probably know what happened next (I'm pretty famous on the "surface" not to brag, and some guy named Toby Fox made a game about me. I always wondered what it's called) so I wouldn't bore you with the details. I'll give you a brief description of what happened if you don't know about me.

I left the ruins and almost broke Toriel's heart. I met Sans and Papyrus, escaped and befriended Undyne, helped out Alphys and the amalgamates, helped Mettaton put on a show, defeated Flowey, nearly killed King Asgore, and finally met Asriel, who found out a way to get himself out of the underground. (And how could I forget about Napstablook. Or Muffet, or-y'know what?)

(Lets fast forward to the end of my journey already. I bet you're bored as hell right now hearing about my route).

"So, Toriel, er, mother" I said, overlooking the vivid landscape that sat before my vision. "Where are we going to settle now that we're free from the underground?" Yup, it was official. I'm no longer Frio Jackson-Hayes Rodriguez Esq. III. I'm now Frisk Dreemurr.

"Hmm, I don't know my child." she said warmly, "Let's follow the others, shall we?"

"Affirmative," I said.

"I'm back!" I can't believe it. It's Asriel, out of the barrier. In the flesh.

"Hey, Azz-Azz, my man. How did you get out?" I replied.

"Ohh, through determination, no biggie," Asriel said as he gave me a wink-wonk.

"Asriel! My long lost goat son!" Toriel cried.

"Mother!" he ran right at Toriel. They hugged. I think I shed a tear. A tear of determination. Determination that this family reunion would go perfectly fine.

"Frisk, Asriel is coming with us to live on the surface." Toriel said happily.

"Alright!" We shouted in unison. "We would make great roommates."

"C'MON FRISK!" Papyrus shouted. "WE SHAN'T TAKE FOREVER TO REVERSE-SCALE THIS MOUNTAIN!"

"Comin'!" I shouted. I began to notice other monsters emerging from the underground.

"I think we should get movin' mom." I said.

"Yeah mom!" Asriel added. "Our house next to Sans and Papyrus awaits!"

"Then what are we waiting for my children? Let's go!" Toriel commented enthusiastically.

"Just one more thing, mom." I said I-almost-forgot-ly. "You guys go ahead and follow the skele-bros. I'll meet you guys at the bottom.

"OK, Frisk. But make it snappy. Sans and Papyrus won't waitin' forever." Asriel said.

"Bye, guys." I said. They waved and continued down the mountain.

I went to look at the mountain that I had fallen into. It was very far from here. The memories. The nostalgia. I then looked down at the place where the barrier used to reside.

Suddenly, something strange happened. I could of sworn I heard laughter. It sounded like, a girl. She seemed to be the same age as me. It sounded very eerie, so I just acted like it was my extremely active imagination and carried on with my business. But the laugh happened again, this time, it was louder. I was very spooked, and I felt my determination drop. Who ever it was, was getting closer.

"Sh-show y-yourself!" I managed to blurt out with the little determination I had.

And she did. And let me tell you, she was definitely alone.


	3. Chapter 2: Chara!

"H-hi!" she said. "I-I-m Chara."

Ahh, what a beautiful voice. (Gasp) What am I saying?! Anyways, I've heard of Chara before. Asriel told me all about her. The friendship. The plan. The buttercups. The suicide. I've heard some of it in action on the VHS tapes in Alphy's laboratory (yuck! That place!). She had rosy cheeks. She had a yellow and green striped hoodie. She was white.

She was actually a bit...HOT. Yes, you heard me she was sort of sexy.

"Where's Asriel?" Chara asked in her soft, blush voice.

"H-He left," I replied, trying to stay together. What was this feeling? Could this be LV? Nope, never earned none. So what was this? I keep blushing.

"Oh," She commented.

"S-So, are you the kid who committed suicide a long time ago?" I manage to spit out.

She smiled. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "Asriel told me."

She started to giggle. It sounded like sunshine in person. If sunshine had a sound. "Asriel did always have a mouth as big as the underground." she said.

We laughed. "So, how were you revived? Asriel absorbed your soul."

She winked and smiled even bigger. "That's a secret."

"So, wanna come with me down the mountain? Toriel might have some cinnamon butterscotch pie left over. I love it. You might too." I mentioned.

"Sure, why not?" She said. And we traversed down the mountain.

"Y'know," Chara said while we were walking down. "You're actually kind of cute."

Then my heart skipped a beat. She said I was cute. I could of sworn I might faint. And I did.

In my dream, I saw Toriel hauling me down the mountain, with Chara following short behind her. Then a whole ocean of water swept down and floated us away, and we never saw each other again.

Then I heard Asriel's voice from the outside, "Frisk!". Then it got louder "Frisk!". And I woke up. A damp warm towel was on my face. It was still red from blushing. We were at the bottom of the mountain.

"Frisk! I was so worried! Are you heart my child? Are you?" Toriel said frantically.

I gasped for breath. "I'm fine, mom."

"So, Asriel," I said. "Have you seen Chara?"

"Yes, she's right over there."

"Frisk!" cried Chara. "You're OK!"

She gave me a hug. I felt like I was going to faint again.

Sans and Papyrus started whispering and giggling in the corner.

"What a seryn-dippity-doo-da of a family reunion, Tori," Asgore said.

Toriel ignored Asgore and gave him the geno-eyeball. "What do you want from me, you useless pile of fat." said Toriel.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone war on humanity. I now know what I'm doing is wrong, and I want my wife, Toriel, back. Tori, please!" Asgore pleaded.

Toriel felt sad. She began to think of the memories of the past. "I'm sorry too, Asgore," and they hugged and started crying and they kissed. Me, Chara, and Asriel began to close each other's eyes.

"So, lets get this show on the roll!" said Sans.

Just as a he said that, a limo coincidentally, almost magically appeared. Yup, Madjick had done his job.

"Everybody in!" Madjick yelled. And more and more limos appeared. Me, Toriel, Napstablook, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys (and of course they sat next to each other) piled into the first limo. Chara did too. Knight Knight was our driver. We each had some sparkling, but Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus asked for some champagne. We all cheered. Knight Knight played Megalovania on the cars radio, and Sans got up and started break-dancing, and let me tell you, he was absolutely beast.

"This is my jam!" Sans yelled. We all laughed and cheered for Sans. He kept dancing until Knight Knight told him to sit down.

"Here's our stop!" Knight Knight said.

We all looked the window.

"UMM, WHERE ARE THE HOUSES?" said Papyrus. "THE NEAREST CITY IS IN ONLY A MILE YOU KNOW."

Alphys drew a quick sketch. Where we settled looked like this:

(Damn, she's a good drawer)

"Silence, you old bag of bones!" said Madjick. "Watch this!"

Madjick chanted a few words in gibberish, and all of sudden, an entire suburban neighborhood appeared before us. The other monsters in the other limos clapped for Madjick. He bowed.

We all piled out of our limos and into the neighborhood.

"C'mon, Frisk!" Asriel said.

"Coming!" I said.

I looked into the limo. Chara was still there.

"Hey, Chara," I said "Wanna live with us?"

"Sure, Frisk. Why not." She said softly.

And we held our hands and walked out of the limo.


	4. Chapter 3: Moving In

"So, my children," Toriel said as we got settled into our nice, big, bungalow house that didn't cost us a dime. "You guys are going to go upstairs and choose your room. When you are all set, come meet with me and I will give you your stuff."

Asriel excitedly went upstairs with Chara, and I sat on the stairs and decided to eavesdrop on this conversation.

"Asgore," Toriel said. "Do you have all our money?"

"Yes, dear," said Asgore, as he looked down at his phone. "But it says that we're in a strange country called 'Canada', and Google says that their currency is different here too." Asgore showed Toriel his phone.

"Yes, and what exactly is Google again?" Toriel asked.

Asgore shrugged. "I think it's a search engine of some sort. Back in the underground, we used Monsto to search up things."

So Toriel looked at the phone again. "'One Canadian dollar is approximately 15 UGLD (underground gold)'" Toriel read. "Oh dear! We have 3,000 gold, but since were in a new country, we only have 200 dollars in it's currency."

"It look as though you need to get a job," Asgore said.

"I'll go look one up," said Toriel, and she went to the nearest computer and booted it up.

I was so distracted from my eavesdrop, I almost forgot to choose my room as I was told. Asriel and Chara already chose theirs, so I had to choose the last one open.

"Mom, we're ready!" I yelled.

"Splendid, I'll get our stuff from the limo. I'll be right back, guys. Be good, alright?" Toriel said.

We nodded, and she left the house.

"Welp, you guys do what you want. A 13-year-old's gotta do what a 13-year-olds gotta do." said Asriel, and he headed to the family room to watch TV.

"Psst, Frisk." whispered Chara. "I like you, but I want us to do something together, but when Mom and Dad leave us home alone."

"OK," I replied. "What?"

"I want us to go on a date." said Chara.

"Uhh, sure!" I managed to say. "Where are we going for the date?"

"Oh, we're not going out of the house for THIS date." said Chara, as she smiled suspiciously. "It's not just a REGULAR date. It's a HOT one."

"Er, what do you mean by, a 'hot date'?" I replied a bit nervously. (and a bit seductively)

"Guess, you'll have to find out when we're home alone," Chara said.

I probably should know what she meant by a 'hot date' but I'm an idiot, and when I'm around girls, I'm a tiny bit seductive.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hot Date

**Warning:** This chapter includes sexual material, if you don't like sex, stop reading this book immediately and pick out a more age-friendly book. I am not responsible for any brain damage, sight loss, or any sort of traumatization after reading this chapter, as you were the one who chose to read this book.

* * *

After Mom came back with our stuff from the limo, we slipped into our PJs and ate some Butterscotch Pie. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne also joined in the party too. We were not only celebrating our first night on the surface, but we were also celebrating my position as the ambassador of monsters (did I mention I became the ambassador for freeing the underground?) After the party, we waved goodbye to all the other partygoers, and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Mom," we all said simultaneously.

"Goodnight, my children," Toriel replied, and she closed all three of our doors.

We then woke up ten hours later, and it was Saturday. Asriel was the first one up, and then me, and then Chara.

"So, mom, dad" Asriel said as he was eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch at the breakfast table. "Can I go to Sans and Papy's house after breakfast?"

"Sure, kiddo," Asgore said as he drank some tea.

"I don't see why not," continued Toriel. "As long as you're back by 3. Me and Asgore are going to be gone for a while for something important."

Asriel finished his cereal, waved goodbye, and excitedly ran out of the house to Sans and Papyrus's house, which is next door.

"What are going to be doing Mrs. Dreemurr?" said Chara.

"We are going to a job interview for Grand Valley Middle School." said Toriel. I am interviewing for the role of the principal after the other one resigned. Also, the school agreed to pay $16.00 an hour, which can really help our cash flow problem, as we only have $200 canadian dollars, and we still need to pay our taxes, too. After the interview, I'm going to do some errands with Asgore."

"So, I'm gonna be home alone with Chara?" I asked. I looked at Chara, who winked at me.

"Right on the nose, Frisk." said Asgore. "Since were having cash flow problems, it seems we can't afford a babysitter. But you guys are old enough to handle yourselves, so I fail to see the reason for a babysitter anyway. Plus, Asriel is over at Sans and Papy's house doing god-knows-what, so he is in good hands as well. Those skeletons are both very responsible young men, you know."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, children, it's time to leave." said Toriel. "Bye!"

"Bye!" we both said in harmony. And in an instant Toriel and Asgore were already in their limo, and then I heard them drive away.

I was so busy looking out the window that I didn't realize that Chara left the kitchen table. So I tried looking for her, calling "Chara!".

Finally, I checked her room. I opened the door, and then I was pulled into the dark room, and the door got locked behind me. When I looked up, I saw Chara, in her underwear. She was wearing a girls bra. Then I started thinking, What kind of date is this.

"So Frisky boy," said Chara. "Want to begin the 'hot date'?"

"I guess." I replied. "What is the theme of this date anyway?"

"It's called SEX." Chara said matter-of-factly.

I gave her a glare. "Umm, you're barking up the wrong tree here. You know I'm only 14 right? And you are too."

"But you're just so cute, Frisk. I always wanted to see what your **dick** looks like." she replied.

"Umm," I blushed playfully.

"Don't worry, it's okay." and she slowly started undressing me. I felt so seduced by that quote, I didn't even mind. She fully undressed herself two. We were both two butt-naked teenagers.

"Now get on the bed." she said firmly.

"Mmm..ok," I said, still seduced.

"Now lay on your back." she said.

Again, I seductively did as I was told.

And then, Chara lay on top of me. And she went back and forth.

"Frisk, stop it hurts," Chara moaned.

After a few more rounds of this sexual intercourse, Chara finally got "milky".

"Frisk, I think I'm going to-"

"Let me guess, cum." I interrupted.

"Exactly." said Chara.

Then, white liquid started squirting out of her puss-puss, and she moaned very loudly as this happened.

"Now, time for some LICKING." she said.

"Oh, shit." I said.

She sat up on the bed. She suddenly opened her legs, exposing her puss-puss.

"Now lick it as fast as you can," Chara said.

"Errm...I think I'll pass," I said.

Then she made a fake 'sad-baby' facial expression.

"What's wrong," she said. "Baby Fwisky too scared to lick Chara's puss-puss?"

"I'm not scared!" I said, annoyed by Chara's statement.

"Then why are you turning it down?"

Ouch. Touche. So I decided to lick it.

"That's better," she said.

It was absolutely disgusting. It tasted worse than seaweed, and feces, and Papy's 47-day-old spaghetti combined.

"Lick faster, Frisk!" Chara said frustratedly.

I took it into overdrive. I licked super duper fast.

"Ahh," Chara says. "That does it."

Then Chara looked down at my cock and smiled. It was a smile filled with **lust**.

"Hey, Frisk. Stand up for a second." she said, still looking at my normal-sized cock.

"Chara, what are you-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because as soon as I stood up, Chara then began to dig into my cock.

I blushed. "Chara, that tickles!"

She smiled. "I thought I might 'return the favor'."

Chara suddenly eagle-eyed the clock. It read 2:48 P.M.

"Looks like the date's over." Chara said.

She dressed up quickly (and I did too) and then tried to get to the family room and pretend to watch TV, as both of us knew that we would get 40 bricks to the butt if we were caught in this condition.

It was 2:51 P.M. Asriel was coming home, and I still didn't put on my pants, and I didn't have time to because...

"I'm back!" shouted Asriel as he piled in through the door with boxes of pizza. It seems as if Asriel didn't have a "bad time" at Sans' house after all.

Oops...


	6. Chapter 5: A Bad Time

"F-Frisk?" Asriel said as he saw me with my pants off. "Takin' a bath?"

I sighed a big sigh of relief. Asriel doesn't know. So I decided to play along.

"Y-yeah," I said. "Just, y-know, takin' a bath. Nothin' wrong here."

Asriel raised an eyebrow. "Frisk? Do you have something to tell me?"

Yikes. He is only one step closer to knowing about the "date". So I did the best thing I could do right now: change the subject.

"Are you gonna share that pizza?" I said. "Got any Panera bread, too?"

"No Panera," Asriel replied. "Just some Little Ceasars. And some alfredo pasta."

"What did you do over at Sans and Papyrus' house?" I said.

"Well..." Asriel said. "First I got onto Sans Xbone (which is really just an Xbox One but with Sans decorations), and we played some GTS7 (Grand Theft Skeleton 7), which is the underground replica of GTA 5. After that, we played some real GTA 5. Sans ordered 10 boxes of Little Ceasar's, but guess what? He didn't eat any of the pizzas since he realized he didn't have a stomach! Sans realized he wasted $50 bucks, but he didn't return them because he thought the manager would get mad and it would look embarrassing, so he gave all pizza to me, and blah...blah...blah," (Forget that last part, but when Chara said that Asriel's mouth was as big as the underground, she wasn't kidding.)

"Yeah, that's great," I replied while I managed to sneak my pants on.

Then the door opened.

"We're home!" trumpeted Asgore.

"Hello, my children!" said Toriel, as we wall gave both of our parents a giant bear hug.

"So, how did the interview go?" said Chara, suddenly walking into the room.

"It went wonderful, dear." said Toriel "I got the job."

Me, Chara, and Asriel exchanged glances. We all felt like cheering, but we decided to play it cool.

"So, what's for dinner?" I said.

"I'm not cooking dinner tonight," said Toriel.

Chara was confused. I guess she doesn't know about the pizza.

"We're going to the movies," said Asgore as he put on some cool aviator sunglasses, even though it was like 3, and it was a partially cloudy day.

I honestly just like to think my father is just awesome that way.

"So, 6 PM?" I asked Asgore.

"Correct, child," said Asgore. "And Sans and Papyrus are tagging along, too!"

Me, Asriel, and Chara looked at each other and nodded. We were highly anticipated for 3 hours later.

3 hours later:

"Thanks for joining us, Sans and Papyrus," said Toriel as she pinched their cheekbones.

"It was our pleasure, ma'am," said Sans, "We kindly congratulate you on your success."

"Alright, no more waiting," said Asgore with his sunglasses.

He snapped his fingers, and our trusty limo drove right up.

"Hop in, guys!" he said.

A few minutes later, we were at the IMAX theater in Grand Valley.

"WOW, HUMAN!" exclaimed Papyrus. "I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A THEATRE ON THE SURFACE BEFORE! IT LOOKS EVEN BETTER THAN I IMAGINED!"

I smiled. "Trust me, Papyrus. It looks even better on the inside."

We walked into the theater. Papyrus came in with all the soda, popcorn, and pizza. We sat down on the theater seats. It appeared as if we were a bit early, because the screen was still white and blank.

And that's when sh*t got real.

A middle-aged guy walked down the aisle grabbed Chara's wrist. He was a child molester and his name was Jack. (Not that I've been talking with him or anything. I just looked him up.)

"Come'ere, kid," Jack said as he grabbed her.

Chara looked completely terrified. She was meeting Jack Henderson, THE Jack Henderson, the 3-star wanted child molester. He then held up his fist, ready to deliver a blow that would knock her out for sure before beginning the molesting, and she braced herself, but then Sans eagle-eyed the crime and knocked Jack down with a Gaster Blaster.

"Leave that poor defenseless girl alone!" Sans yelled.

Jack then looked up at Sans. "Go sh*t on someone else's party, you old bag of bones!"

Then Jack attempted to punch Sans, but Sans was too quick, and he dodged Jack's fist like the absolute boss he is.

"Do you think I was just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans gawked.

Then Sans hit Jack in the nuts with some bones, and he hit the floor again.

"You sir, are gonna have a bad time," said Sans, and his right eye was glowing blue.

Then Sans blasted Jack with another Gaster Blaster, and he was knocked out.

Then Sans found the nearest police officers and took Jack to custody.

"We greatly thank you...um..." said the policeman.

"Call me Sans." said Sans. "Sans the Skeleton."

"Oh, yes. We greatly thank you, Sans, for helping bring the child molester Jack Henderson into custody." continued the policeman as he handcuffed Jack.

"It was nothin', Officer," replied Sans. "Helping people is fun. Oh, and make sure this rapist stays in very good hands...in prison time."

The police officer chuckled. He then waved at Sans as he hauled Jack away in handcuffs. Jack gave Sans the "I'll-kill-you-as-soon-as-I-get-out-of-prison" look. Sans then gave Jack the "I-have-more-Gaster-Blasters-where-that-came-from" look, which was far scarier than Jack's look.

Sans then plumped down next to me and Chara, who was crying. I hugged her. I guess she was really shooken up by the "I almost got raped" experience. I guess we all have that type of moment.

"The movie is starting!" whispered Asriel.

And we began to watch the movie.


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Talk

The day after we watched the movie, we invited Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus over to our house. She is still emotionally broken after the Jack Henderson incident, so we tried to console her.

"So you almost got caught by some criminal rapist?" asked Undyne.

Chara nodded.

"Gee kid, that's rough." replied Undyne.

"WITHOUT A DOUBT, HUMAN." said Papyrus, as he whipped out a plate of pasta. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME PASTA FOR YOUR TROUBLES? IT'S CHICKEN ALFREDO, BY THE WAY."

Chara shook her head and politely turned down this offer.

"OH WELL, THEN," responded Papyrus. "MORE FOR ME!"

And he ate the entire thing in one gulp. Chara's gloomy expression then shift a bit, as if she was going to laugh, but she went back to being sad.

"H-How pessimistic," said Alphys. "Why I oughta, um...uh..."

"Beat the damn hell out of that guy!" added Undyne.

"Y-yeah!" continued Alphys. "What she said!"

"Don't worry, kid." Sans implied. "He won't get in your way. I'll make sure of that."

He then flashed a blue eye, and winked. Chara suddenly felt a bit better, and she smiled. We all did. Until suddenly...

"Oh no," said Alphys. "Guys, you have to look at this."

Alphys showed us her phone.

"'3-star wanted child molester Jack Henderson escapes from prison overnight'" I read. "'Police officers and investigators are currently standing by, trying to pin the criminal down, but they have no luck yet. Police have found a pinkish chemical liquid inside an needle injector found in Henderson's cell that our tests shown to be a serum of some sort, but we still haven't found out the use and purpose. If you have seen the criminal, call the GVPD at 911."

"Aw, man." said Undyne.

"What will we do?" said Toriel.

"Where's Asriel?" mentioned Asgore.

Then the room got gravely quiet. We were worried that Jack had got him and turned him into a henchman of some sort, or even killed him.

"Look, it's Asriel!" said Sans, looking out the window.

The rest of us breathed a huge sigh of relief. Asriel Dreemurr lived to see another glorious day.

"Ow, my head," said Asriel, as he came through the door.

"ARE YOU OKAY, ASRIEL?" responded Papyrus.

"Perhaps you would like a cup of tea, my child." said Toriel.

"No thanks, mom." replied Asriel. "I'm fine, promise."

"Okay, dear." said Toriel.

"So what were you doing, Asriel?" I asked.

"Errands." he replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Well, bye guys!" said Sans.

"BYE!"

"Adios, punk!"

"S-See you soon!"

And they all piled right out of the door.

"So," Chara said. "What's for lunch?"

9 hours later:

"Goodnight, my children." said Toriel.

"'Night!" we all said simultaneously.

And she closed all the doors.

Now me? I was still awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was thinking about the whole "pink-serum" thing. What if Jack escaped prison with a whole sack full of those injectors? What if those serums were used for criminal activity? What if...oh, god...Jack could use these to help him MOLEST people without getting seen. Hell, that sounds even worse. But my Frisky Thinking time was cut short when I heard some footsteps from the hallway. I didn't want to leave my room because I was scared. Suddenly, I heard a door opening, and a scream from Chara's room.

I HAD to go see what was going on. So I tip-toed to Chara's door and quietly opened the door a slight bit to peek into her room. It was absolutely horrifying.

I saw Asriel attacking Chara, YES, ATTACKING her, and repeatedly pulling Chara by the shirt, yelling things like "Come to bed with me, Chara!" and "It'll be fun!". I also noticed his eyes were an unusual dark purple color instead of green. Meanwhile Chara was still trying to defend herself by kicking Asriel back, but that still did not stop him. Boy, it's a shame that Toriel and Asgore couldn't hear what the heck was going on up here, because they slept downstairs and they were sound asleep. I could really use their fireballs to intervene right now.

Then suddenly, I saw Asriel finally be able to slide Chara's panties off, off-guard. That's when my "I-shouldn't-fight" instinct suddenly disappeared. I was M-A-D mad. So I ran right into the room. I charged right at Asriel at full speed and then I kicked him. Hard. He landed right on the floor, stunned. I took a deep breath and gave Chara her panties back. I know what she is thinking: "Why is everybody trying to rape me these days, I mean, I know I'm hot and all but bruh!" Then Asriel got up. His eyes were no longer dark purple. They were back to green. Asriel was himself.

"What happened, guys?" said Asriel, scratching his head in confusion.

"Why you little-" exclaimed Chara, but I muffled her mouth with my hand because l'd never heard Chara swear out loud before and now definitely shouldn't be the time.

"I'm sorry," Asriel apologized. "I-I don't know what has gotten into me. It was like an evil spirit was possessing me, or..."

"Pfft," Chara scoffed angrily. "What is this, Undertale Genocide? There is no excuse for what you almost did."

"No, Chara," I intervened. "Asriel is right. There must be something wrong with him. He's not that type of person to do that on purpose. We have to go see Dr. Alphys."

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Chara.

And we quietly tip-toed right out of the house.


	8. Chapter 7: The Experiment

When we got to Alphys's house, it looked pretty normal. There was a big stone driveway (which I thought looked pretty cool) with a purple Dodge Challenger RT parked there. (Mmm, daddy like!) I assumed the Challenger belonged to Undyne because y'know, I just know things. The exterior of the house looked AMAZING! It had a stone-like decal on the middle of the house, and these super cool-looking windows all over the top and bottom. Man, I'd love to live in this house. (Err, not that my own house isn't big or anything)

We then walked up to the door. Asriel was about to knock, but before his knuckles could touch the door, a strange looking arm-like robotic device then came out of a pod in the doorway.

"VOICE RECOGNITION, PLEASE." said the device in a female voice.

Then the robotic hand retracted into a microphone with a sound wave sensor.

"Umm," I said.

"'Umm'," mimicked the device. "VOICE RECOGNITION ACCEPTED. WELCOME FRISK DREEMURR."

Then a pod opened up and then scanned all three of us.

In a male robotic voice, the pod then said, "CRIMINAL AND WEAPONRY BACKGROUND SCAN APPROVED. ACCESS GRANTED."

Then the door opened up vertically. Alphys was in her Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie pajamas, T-shirt and pants. Her goggles were up.

"D-Do you people know what time it is?" Alphys yawned. "I'm trying to watch a marathon of Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie on my TV and-"

"We need your help, Alphys!" I interrupted. "There's something wrong with Asriel!"

"And is this urgent?" she questioned.

"Yup." added Chara. "Very urgent."

"Well then, come in, come in!" Alphys responded. "The entrance is to my lab is that way."

Then we walked out of the living room into the hallway.

"Here's my bedroom." said Alphys.

Alphys's bedroom was pretty normal. It was mostly pink, and there was a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie bed with anime dolls. (what was that, Alphys? They're 'figurines', not dolls? Fine. Anime "figurines".) There was a bunch of anime posters and a beefy computer rig with a monitor on the far left of the room.

"Umm, Alphys?" I asked. "Where's the lab entrance?"

"Oh, Frisk, Frisk, Frisk." replied Alphys as she put her goggles down on her eyes. "Things aren't always the way they seem."

Then she touched a space in the wall and then took it out like a brick. Inside the space was a keypad. Then Alphys repeatedly tapped numbers on the keypad with her claws. And then a big, computerized metal elevator appeared besides the keypad.

"Hop in," said Alphys. "Hold onto your fedoras, and try not to fight gravity. This is gonna be quite an EXPEDITIOUS ride."

We didn't get what Alphys meant by that statement, partly because none of us were wearing a fedora, or any type of hat in general. But we had no time to think, because...

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGHHHHHHHHH!" we shouted as we tumbled down the in the elevator at an tremendous, possibly impossible speed. Alphys was just calmly standing there like nothing was going on, making the other three of us look like dopes. Meanwhile felt as if I was losing touch with gravity, or vice-versa. This elevator madness went on for about a minute, and then it finally stopped at a lower floor (finally).

As I got out of the elevator, I was sort of dizzy because I was still adjusting to having normal gravity again. My hair was all messed up, and so was Chara's.

"My perfect naturally straight brown hair!" exclaimed Chara. "It's ruined! Finished! Fin-"

"On the contrary," Asriel interrupted. "That ride was so...so...EXHILARATING! Can we do that again, Alphys? Pretty please?"

Then Alphys turned to look at our messed up hair and my dizziness, and she said "Maybe that's enough elevator rides for such a short space of time."

"Aww, man." snapped Asriel.

Me and Chara, on the other hand, breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Any-who," said Alphys. "The lab's this way! Come on!"

As we followed Alphys further into the hall, I saw more and more cool stuff and inventions on the wall and on shelves for display.

Then we stopped as Alphys flipped a switch and a labcoat wardrobe and gloves, came into display. Alphys then put on one of the labcoats and gloves.

Then we came into a doorless circular room at the end of the hall, with black circular pods mounted on the wall.

"Hands up, please!" announced Alphys.

We decided it was best not to question Alphys's statement this time and we put our hands up as told. Then the pods shot out a warm, refreshing water mist.

"Mmm, this feels good, Dr. Alphys." Chara said with her hands up. "What is this invention?"

"Antibacterial shower." answered Alphys. "Me and Undyne made it. Except I recall the time when Undyne almost put kerosene in the shower pod tanks thinking it was an bacteria remover. Ah, good times. Any-who, I always use the shower before I start inventing or doing experiments to ensure a clean work environment."

"Cool." we all said in unison.

When we exited the shower, the door to the lab was just in front of us.

"Identification, please." said another device.

Alphys then replied. "Dr. Alphys and Frisk Dreemurr."

Then a laser gun came out of a pod and aimed at Asriel and Chara. (A/N: LEL The Incredibles reference)

"...and friends," continued Alphys.

Then the gun retracted. The door to the lab suddenly opened.

"Woah, Alphys!" I said impressed.

The lab was absolutely awesome. There was a bunch of big security screens everywhere, and the walls were a computerized blue, decorated with a bunch of cool inventions on the shelves. I saw a giant machine that had a seat, and I saw Mettaton (in his regular form) sleeping in a charging station with his EX arms and legs on shelves above him. There was also a giant telescope. The ceiling was a giant dome shape. Suffice to say, the lab was absolutely GIGANTIC.

"So," asked Alphys. "What was the "urgent problem" you asked me to fix?"

"Well, uh..."

"Asriel is suddenly feeling an uncontrollable urge to rape people as he did it to me earlier tonight and I'm really really pissed off right now and... and..."

"Calm down, breathe, Chara." Alphys said. "I am a scientist, an inventor, and a producer. I'm sure I can understand."

Then Chara took a break to catch her breath.

"A producer?" asked Asriel, confused.

"For Mettaton's TV show, silly!" replied Alphys.

"Oooohh..." said Asriel.

"And then Frisk kicked Asriel, and then he was back to normal." continued Chara.

"Strange, and interesting." responded Alphys. "OK, can you list any physical symptoms to this predicament? Any movements of Asriel or traits out of the ordinary?"

"Dark purple eyes." I said.

Then Alphys sat on a chair with wheels and then rolled on over to a computer. "Dark purple eyes," Alphys mumbled as she typed up on the computer screen.

"Anything else?" she then added while looking at the computer screen.

"Fighting," I also said.

"Fighting," Alphys repeated, typing on the computer.

"And almost causing a rape crime scene," added Chara.

I raised an eyebrow. "Chara?" I said sternly.

"Oh, fine. Showing no signs of stopping his aggressiveness."

"Relentlessly persevering on this act." Alphys typed up in response.

Alphys then grabbed a blue and green cable labled "USB invention-to-computer connection".

"So, that is all the information I needed to know." Alphys said.

She then plugged the cable into her computer and then onto a USB port on an invention with a big screen and a scanner.

"AskMe, please scan this information." commanded Alphys. Yep, another stunning invention by the brilliant doctor Alphys.

"Will do, Dr. Alphys." said AskMe in a female voice. "Scanning typed information. Scan 25% complete. 57% complete. 89% complete. Scan is completed. Symptoms listed caused by: mind-control serum. Color: fuschia. RGB code: 255,0,255."

Alphys then wrote notes down on a notepad. "255, 0, 255." Alphys mumbled.

Then Alphys asked the invention another question. "AskMe, open Jack Henderson escape news page and scan serum picture."

"Opening news page and scanning file from database." AskMe replied. "Serum scanned. RGB code 255,0,255."

"Oh no. T-That means that the serum that Jack had when he escaped from prison. I-It's inside ASRIEL!" Alphys said scaredly.

Asriel was devastated. He kneeled down, and slammed his head into his arms. Chara started to comfort Asriel saying things like "Everything's gonna be fine," and "Don't worry."

"You can remove the serum from Asriel's body, right?" I asked Alphys.

"Why, of course!" replied Alphys. "AskMe, scan Asriel Dreemurr's body for mind control serum."

"Of course. Scanning in progress. This may take a few seconds." replied AskMe.

And we waited for about 45 seconds.

"Scan complete. Mind control serum located in arms." reported AskMe.

"Alright. This is gonna be easy." Alphys said as she grabbed an empty needle. "Alright, Asriel. I want you to stay really still. This might pinch ever-so-slighty. Try your very best not to breathe."

Then Alphys slowly driven the needle into Asriel's arm. As Asriel held his breath, his face began to turn red and his eyes began to water. You could tell that he was trying not to cry.

"OK, we're done here." exclaimed Alphys as she took the full needle out of Asriel's arm. "I'm going to give this evidence to the GVPD. You guys can leave now. The exit's that-a-away."

"Bye! Thanks so much, Alphys! Say hi to Undyne for me!" Asriel said as he gave Alphys a hug.

"See you soon!" she replied.

When we got out of Alphys' house, Asriel then said he was going home, which left me and Chara.

"Yo, Frisk." said Chara.

"Mmm?" I replied.

"You want to do something with me?" said Chara with a mischievous smile.

Ooohh shit...

 **Author's Notes:** Hey guys! It's me pcmacraman! (a.k.a Kraken_Shadow on my Wattpad pen name. This story is on Wattpad too if you haven't already known) In the reviews (or comments, depending if you're on Wattpad) I would like you guys to take a guess on what Chara is going to ask Frisk to do with her. (and no it's not sex I already used that in Chapter 4.) Don't forget to leave feedback too! I ain't telling you guys, I just want you guys to guess. You're going to have to find out the answer in Chapter 7. Chao, homies!


	9. Chapter 8: Getting Drunk

"W-what is it, Chara?" I said, a little scared.

"So I know this abandoned place in this road..." she replied.

"I'm listening..." I said.

"I guess we should go there." she responded.

"OK. And what type of place is that?" I questioned.

"Guess you're gonna have to find out, Frisky Frisk." she said with an even bigger smile.

Shit's gonna get real, I thought. "Real"-ly real.

So I followed Chara's directions as we walked farther and farther out of our neighborhood. Suffice to say, she was extremely good at directions. I bet she could lead us to the north AND south pole and back with her eyes CLOSED. After what seemed like 8 minutes of walking, we finally made it to the place that Chara was talking about. It looked like an abandoned diner of some sort.

"C-Chara, are you sure-"

"Trust me, Frisk. I've got this under control."

Then she opened the door. The diner was strangely unlocked. When we went inside, it was pretty dark.

"I can't believe the idiot who owned this place would just leave it open," said Chara.

"It's dark in here," I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm always prepared."

Then I heard her dig into her shorts pockets and take out a flashlight, or a phone? It was really dark so I couldn't tell. I heard her click it over and over.

"Damn thing!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Then she finally turned it on. It was a flashlight after all. She then pointed the flashlight to something that scared me. It was bottles of LIQUOR on shelves.

"W-where exactly are we?" I said in more fear.

"So you do wanna find out, eh?" said Chara, and then she flipped a switch and the whole diner lit up.

We were at a BAR.

"C-Chara, why the hell are we at a bar?" I said.

Chara just shrugged and she took out a bottle of champagne from the shelf. She popped the cap off and drunk it. She smiled in delight.

"Frisk, you have to try this!" Chara exclaimed. "This is really good."

"OK," I said worried. "At least I have determination."

Then I took a sip of the bottle. It was so sensational. All the different flavors. Knowing that the champagne was one of the best drinks I ever tasted, (despite the fact it was alcoholic) it filled me with determination...determination to try some more drinks.

"It's good right?" she said as she grabbed another bottle.

I drunk it too. Then she took another. And another. And another.

And I drunk another, and another, and another.

After 13 different alcoholic drinks and over 42 different flavors, the effects of alcohol began to kick in, and I began to hallucinate.

" _O-oh_ ( ***hic*** ) _my GoOod,_ " I said drunkly as I looked out the window. " _A fLyIng_ ( ***hic*** ) _CaR!_ "

" _THerE_ ( ***hic*** ) _aRe No_ ( ***hic*** ) _FlYiNg cArs,_ ( ***hic*** ) In ( ***hic*** ) _GrAnd VaLLey,_ " Chara responded, also drunk.

Then my voice began to slur a little bit, and I felt a little droopy. "( ***hic*** ) _WeLL i CouLd'Ve_ ( ***hic*** ) _SwoRN_ ( ***hic*** ) _I saW_ ( ***hic*** ) _a FreAkiNG_ ( ***hic*** ) _FlYiNG_ ( ***hic*** ) _CaR._ "

" _HeH, HeH,_ " Chara laughed and began to talk with a Brooklyn accent. "( ***hic*** ) _FriSKy, FriSK._ ( ***hic*** ) _Ya WannA SeE mY_ ( ***hic*** ) _BuTT, iT's bIG and RoUnd,_ ( ***hic*** )"

"LooK aT mE," I said, "iT's Is I, tHe aMaZing FriSK DreM-GoOd Night,"

And then I passed out from the alcohol.

"HA, hA," I heard Chara say and then she passed out.

When I came to, I saw two worried-looking skeleton faces. Yep, it was Sans and Papyrus.

"You okay, kiddo?" Sans said worried as he helped me up.

"No," I said queasily as I rubbed my head. "My head hurts like hell. What happened?"

"You have something called a _hangover_ , kid." replied Sans. "Maybe caused by, I don't know, **DRINKING**? I mean this is a **BAR** , is it not?"

"I don't remember," I said. "The last thing I do remember was hanging out with Chara in this place and that was all. I guess I blacked out."

Then I looked over to see Papy helping Chara up.

"F-Frisk," Chara said as she came closer to where to where I was. "What happened? We were at this place and then everything was black."

"Mm-hm." said Sans. "That's the same story your boyfriend Frisk over there told me."

"Y-you aren't gonna tell Mom and Dad about this are you?" I said.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAYS OF COURSE NOT, HUMAN!" said Papyrus with a smile. "THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR! IT'S MY ABSOLUTE 110% PAPYRUS PROMISE!"

"What he said, kiddos." Sans said encouragingly. "Boyfriend and girlfriend need to stay together. No punishment should separate you guys."

"That's nice," said Chara happily. "But one question: how do you guys know we're a couple?"

Sans then let out a chuckle. "That's easy! Your shirt under your hoodie says so!"

Chara was embarrased. Her cheeks turned red (Oh wait, this is CHARA we're talking about. Lets say her cheeks turned CARMINE.) And she instantly zipped up her hoodie. But she still blushed playfully and laughed it off.

"Chara," I said appeased. "I-I had no idea you wrote that way,"

Chara giggled. "I write like that when I'm AROUSED, Frisk."

Then it all came to me. Chara wrote that on her shirt with a permanent marker before she asked me to have sex with her. It makes SO much sense now.

"Let's go home, kiddos." said Sans.

Papyrus then picked up Chara and carried her on his back. We then walked onto the parking lot, where we saw a red Chevy Gorvette C7 and a cool ATV.

"THE CHEVY IS MINE, FRISK," said Papyrus, proudly. "THAT COOL ATV OVER THERE IS SANS'S."

"I'll ride in the Gorvette with you, Papy!" I said.

"And I'll take the ATV!" said Chara.

"Nice," said Sans. "I'll finally be able to wear this new outfit I've been aching to show off."

Sans then snapped his fingers, and he immediately changed clothes. He looked absolutely badass. He had a black leather jacket, some cool sunglasses, and a cigar.

"Hop on, guys!" said Sans and Papyrus simultaneously.

And we went blazing all the way home. Chara was riding on the back of Sans' ATV, raising her fist in the air and shouting "Woo! Yeah!" into the brisk morning air, all the way. We really felt alive. The sun was still rising over Mount Ebott. After 2.7 minutes we were at home.

Chara and I felt really energized and pumped from that joyride, it felt almost as if it caused our hangovers to disappear. Probably a placebo effect.

"Bye, guys!" we both said enthusiastically as they dropped us off.

"Anytime, kiddos!" he said. "Lemme know if ya wanna ride again. **Tibia** honest, I prefer riding with friends!"

"I so wanna do that again," said Chara.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"But how did they know where to find us at the bar?" she replied.

I shrugged. I guess Sans just knows things. Just like me.

And we went back into the house.

 **Authors Notes:** Kraken_Shadow in! 'sup homies! I just saying I would like to thank you guys for your support to this story. This story is also on Wattpad if you want to check it out (I'm definitely less popular there, I'll tell you that. ;() I have school and shit so I can't spend time to work on my stories often but I'm trying my best to work everything out. I'm learning to update more often and if I can't complete this story by October then that means I've abandoned it. But that won't happen! I'm working on this story 67% of the time now. So stay strong homies! Chao!


	10. Chapter 9: Bonenapped

Okay, if I were to tell you every little detail about that happened yesterday, you would need a cargo ship to carry this book around. So I'm going to give you a brief description of what happened. Ready? Let's roll!

It all started when I got this phone call that Muffet was getting married. Chara was the flower girl and Asgore was the best man. We went to the reception and had some good drinks, some nice food, and some bad laughs. After that, we went home and realized that Toriel got paid really big and then we went to the Slice of Tem professional cuisine restaurant, and guess who the founder was? Yep. The Temmie from the Tem shop down in the underground. We had a very expensive meal. Then we went home and went to bed.

But today was another story. The real story. When things took a really large turn for the worst. Are you ready?

So, it REALLY all started when we were eating breakfast at Alphys and Undyne's house.

"Frisk," said Undyne. "Did you think the reception was good yesterday?"

"It was awesome!" I exclaimed.

Then suddenly we heard an ear-raping scream coming all the way from Papyrus's house. The scream was so loud you could hear it from Pluto, I mean, if sound could travel there.

"Something's wrong," said Toriel. "We gotta go,"

And so the 7 of us all rushed to his house to see what the trouble was.

When we got to Sans and Papyrus's house, he was down on the floor muttering to himself in fear.

"S-s-Sans, b-bone, g-g-gone, be-bb-brother," muttered Papyrus.

"What happened, Pap?" said Chara.

Then Papyrus decided to spit it out.

"SANS WAS BONENAPPED!" screamed Papyrus.

"But how?" said Alphys. "My AlphaCam 375-51 security system surely would've sounded an alarm when it saw the criminal, unless..."

Then Alphys turned on her phone and opened the Neighborhood AlphaCam app.

"Let me check on the camera in San's room." said Alphys. " _Cam 12_."

Then, when Alphys clicked on Cam 12. All that appeared was static.

I gasped. Chara fainted.

"Oh my God!" cried Alphys. "The criminal apparently disabled the camera to Sans' room!"

"Can you at least look for clues in Sans' room?" I said.

Alphys shrugged. "We could give it a try. I'll be right back..."

Then she darted upstairs.

"Hey," Undyne said to Papyrus, who was kneeling on the floor, trying to fight tears. "I found some hot dogs we could heat up,".

Then I could see tears welling up in Papyrus's eyes.

"HOT DOGS WERE SANS' FAVORITE SNACK!" Then he burst into tears.

Undyne was comforting Papyrus by saying things like "he'll come back," and "everything will turn out right."

Suddenly, Alphys came running downstairs.

"I found a note on Sans' bed!" she cried.

Chara suddenly woke up. I took the note and read the splotchy, crappy handwriting aloud. I tried my best to make it all out.

"'To whom who are reading this, you've been warned. I bonenapped your little skelefriend. I hate to break to ya, but I got some unfinished business with this little bag o' bones. This is why ya don't mess with The Henderson. Heheheheehehehehehehehe! Signed, your worst enemy, Jack Henderson. P.S. Oh, and don't try to check your fancy schmancy security system cause you won't find me there! :D'"

When I finished reading the note, there was a complete silence. It's as silent as a grave. **_MY_** grave.

Then Undyne broke the silence. "Wow, that was just _cliché ._ Plain _cliché_."

"Ditto."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS AGREES."

"I can't believe the villain would just write a note SAYING they did something dastardly."

"Well, that doesn't matter," said Chara. "Because that just puts us 2 steps closer to bringing the kidnapper to justice."

" _Bone_ -napper," Asriel corrected playfully.

"Gesundheit," replied Chara in a snobby but playful way.

"But Jack wants to teach Sans a lesson right?" continued Chara.

Then a chorus of 'yes's including myself filled the room.

"Well, not if we teach Jack a lesson first! You see I have a plan, a plan that will both rescue Sans and show Jack what for! We will fight to get Sans back!"

Then the whole room erupted into cheers. But somewhere in the crowd me and Toriel exchanged worried glances. She was thinking what I was thinking.

"Umm, Chara, may we have a word?" I said quietly.

"Sure," Chara replied, smiling. "Anything for you, Frisky."

Nobody noticed us as we snuck into the bathroom to talk privately.

"Chara," I said quietly. "I don't think fighting will be the answer."

"Just trust me Frisky." she replied. "I know what I'm doing."

I hope so. I thought. I really do.


	11. Chapter 10: Operation Recon (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Whoo! Welcome homies! It's me, WALUI-(explodes)

 **Author's Note, Take II:** Whoo! Welcome homies! It's me, Mr. Kraken here and I bring you guys the long-awaited Chapter 10 of The Best Decisions Aren't Always Made. I'm really sorry of you guys for just leaving my story on the desk, rotting as fans get more cranky. A ton of shit has been going on and I wasn't able to find time to continue my story. I decided to continue now, other wise it's gonna come back to haunt me. Also in my head I've been having this idea to make an Undertale One-Shot book but it has never really came through in my head. Oh, what the hell; you'll see it sooner or later.

Anyway, so Frisk, Chara and the gang are back again when they plot a plan to do a little bit of recon and break into Jack Henderson's courts in order to rescue Sans. This is a pretty big deal so it's gonna be in two parts. So, that being said, I bring you, Chapter 10, by yours truly. Enjoy, fans!

After we got out of the bathroom, Asgore decided to formulate a plan (a **LONG** one) to find a way to find Sans when we get into Jack's courts. He made us all do push-ups to stay fit (can you believe it? This is ASGORE we're talking about). So after that, we asked Alphys to get Jack's location.

"My portable Ask-Me tells me that there is a trace of Sans' location down in an abandoned pass out of 40 Delasky Street".

"Great!" said Undyne. "Let's blow this cocaine dealer right away," She then reached out to start her Dodge Challenger but Alphys stopped her.

"Not yet," she proclaimed. "Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yes," said Papyrus, "I remember like alphabetti-spaghetti. We try and get rid of the guards, and destroy the nearest form of digital security, be it a camera, or a dangerous robot," We were all listening.

"Then we head into the vents, and see if we can find Sans from there. Then we drop down, blast in some badass music, swoop down and rescue Sans, and then we get away as the entire chamber explodes."

I looked at Papyrus. I was going to say something like, "You got the last damn part twisted", but I didn't. I liked Papyrus's version.

After we discussed, we tried to get into the car, but not everybody fit in Undyne's awesome muscle car. So we drew straws, and zippy-zop, Toriel had to sit in Papyrus's Gorvette. To be honest, she should of been a little proud, sitting in a Gorvette and all.

Finally, before we got going, Alphys programmed Ask-Me to lead us to the place, despite Undyne constantly telling her that the Challenger had a built-in GPS. "If something is not commonly manufactured, it's better", that was Alphys's excuse.

"Ready, set, RETRIEVE SANS!" Chara shouted and we went tearin' down our street like characters from The Purge and starting screaming like mad cats. I was unsure of how many speed laws we could've broke, but I didn't care. It was for a good cause.

"Turn right off of Delasky Street and your destination should be right in front of you."

As we went off up the mountain, we saw a giant mansion-like warehouse with big windows, surrounded by a barren asphalt lot. As I looked behind I saw the rest of Grand Valley below.

We then parked the car, and then we got out, crossing through the barren road.

As we neared the entrance, about 15 skinny robots the height and size of a middle-aged man appeared and confronted us.

"HALT" said the head android, a robot with a blue combat headband. "WE MUST PROCESS A PERIMETER SECURITY MEASURE. THIS LOCATION IS CLASSIFIED."

The robot then scanned all of us, and then it's LED eyes changed from green to red, and then it transformed, and it's left arm transformed into a cross between a sniper rifle, a machine gun, and a plasma cannon.

"ACCESS CODE DENIED," said the now-transformed head android with a much deeper voice. "IDENTIFICATION - INTRUDERS. HOLD STILL FOR TERMINATION PROCESS." Then the robot aimed it at us and started charging it's arm-gun.

I was scared like everyone else, but I looked over to Undyne, and she stared at the gun with a pity smile. She was thinking, "This was gonna be TOO easy."

Undyne then charged at the head android and tore off it's gun. It let a mechanical screech and then Undyne shot it down. She then grabbed the blue headband from the destroyed robot and put it on. Then Undyne roundhouse-kicked two other robots, knocking them down. She then ran and matrix flipped off the wall of the warehouse once again TKO-ing 2 more robots. Then some other robots transformed their arms into laser guns and ran at Undyne, but Toriel used her quick reflexes and roasted those robots with fire magic.

I was in the midst of all this, enjoying this fight. Then I notice two robots with swords charging at me, but Papyrus impaled them with blue bones, destroying them.

"THAT IS WHY YOU DON'T MOVE WITH BLUE ATTACKS!" announced Papyrus triumphantly.

And I couldn't agree more.

Then I noticed Undyne was head-locking two more robots that are seeming to short-circuit, and other robots with arm-guns slowly started closing in on her.

"GET TO THE ENTRANCE," she shouted, seemingly frustrated. "I CAN'T HOLD 'EM OFF MUCH LONGER!"

We did as she said and we hid, but I still peeked to watch the battle conclude.

She then she let go of the robots she was head-locking, and they we're already dead.

Then a robot with a large arm-gun motioned towards her.

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO, OVERSIZED SUSHI-PRODUCT." said the robot in a deep voice as more robots closed in on her.

"Not quite," she said with a confident and crafty smile. She then jumped up and Mario-stomped another robot. Then she ran and grabbed a nearby container of gasoline. She then lit-it.

"DRINK PETROLEUM, TIN CANS!" she shouted as she tossed the container to the robots.

The robots then panicked and played the world's most suspenseful game of Hot Potato with the container as it slowly began to catch fire.

"GANG WAY!" Undyne shouted as she began to take cover before the container exploded.

Then a robot seemingly won the game of Hot Potato and the gas container exploded, destroying the rest of the robots. A sword from one of the robots flew and sliced some of Undyne's scales for a split second.

After the explosion, we got up from our hiding places and stared at the burning metal bodies of the robots. She took the arm-gun from one of the burning robots and held it up high as a symbol of victory.

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" she shouted as she held up the gun.

"YEEAAHHH!" we all triumphed.

"Um," Toriel said, looking worried. "Undyne my child, you seem to be bleeding."

Undyne just played it cool. "It's all right. Just a little battle stitch. Nothing a couple of bandages couldn't fix."

"Right..." said Toriel. "Now lets get this going."

And we all entered into the warehouse.

The second I walked in, I knew, that even after all that, Operation Recon was just beginning.

... _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_...


	12. Chapter 11: Operation Recon (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** Eyyy! It's Mr. Kraken here. Today we are on to part 2 of Operation Recon, where our Grand Valley heroes have got past the security droids to continue to rescue Sans. (which ended with a BANG, I should say :P) I have been inactive for a LONG time before I published part 1 because I have been dealing with demotivation and other shit like school to continue writing this story. When I was gone, I thought, woah, my story publicity has grown. (As of now I have 500+ views here, and over 9,000+ on Fanfiction, which is still growing like a radioactive flower) Also, my mind was blank for a long time since I was out of ideas at the time before I decided to not leave this story an unfinished chunk of fandom, rotting and wilting, and only sprouting once it is updated. So here it is, to end your crankiness (temporarily, this story still got a few more chapters; maybe up to 10+ more chapters if my demotivation stops, and even then, 10+ more chapters after this is a pretty skim chance, so don't cross your fingers and pray on it, just warning you.) after this chapter. So here it is, homies, the continuing to retrieve Sans. Enjoy!

As we went inside the warehouse, it felt pretty dark. The hallways were wide and painted dark grey and the tiles were black. On the sides there are tables filed with unfinished paperwork. As we stealthily went down the hallway, Alphys made a silent alarm that there were two robots at the end of the hallway, and then she made a signal to go into the vents.

"Me, Asgore, Undyne, and Asriel will stay down here and keep the lookout." Alphys announced.

Me and Chara went into the main vent on the right, and Toriel and Papyrus went into the left vent. When we crawled in, I have to admit, whatever idiot designed this place made the vents pretty big to crawl in. Maybe for extra ventilation. But I felt pretty comfortable crawling in them.

After a few meters of crawling, I looked down and saw what we we're looking for.

"Chara!" I exclaimed. "LOOK!"

And as we both looked down on the vent, we saw him. **SANS.** Two robots were dragging him across the hall. And suffice to say, his clothes were ragged and dirty. And by that I mean he would've lost a best-dressed competition to a hobo who's been homeless for 3 years. Those robots must've mugged him pretty bad.

"NO!" he screamed as they they were dragging him down the hallway. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M SANS THE SKELETON! NO. NO. NOOOOOO!"

And that was the last thing he screamed before they threw him in a room and locked the door, standing guard.

After that I got so mad. I then kicked my way down the vent and stood angrily. Chara did the same, but then I saw Alphys looking at us making an arm signal saying "No, no."

The robots then turned to look at us, and their eyes were red.

"Oh, crap" Chara mouthed.

Then one robot charged at Chara and then attempted to snatch her, but then she dodged.

"Ha, ha!" she taunted. "The moron who programmed you tin cans must've-"

But her monologue was cut short when a robot then slapped her hard in the face knocking her into a pile of a bunch of plastic crates, rendering her unconscious.

"CHARA!" I exclaimed. Then I felt another thing resonating in my soul. I felt another urge. To FIGHT.

"YOU OVERSIZED TIN CANS ARE REALLY GONNA GET IT!" I shouted.

Then I charged at robots, but then one robot knocked me over the head with an aluminum bat. I fell onto the floor, weak.

"Errgh..." I groaned. "You...stupid...androids..."

The last thing I saw was a robot slowly walking towards me, letting out a laugh.

Then everything went black.

After what seemed like a decade, I finally, feeling droopy, woke up.

I felt a sharp pain, then I looked down, and when my blurry eyes came to focus, I was in a silver-like trap and there were chains.

Then I heard Papyrus' voice.

"EYY, YOU'RE AWAKE!" he said, he was in the same trap.

"Ugh," Chara moaned. "What year is this?"

Then Chara then looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Frisky? They got you too?" she muttered.

"Apparently." said a voice. It was Toriel. She and Asgore were tied up in a different trap at the corner of the room.

Then I noticed Undyne and Alphys tied up to the ceiling above a pool of sharks.

Alphys was completely still, as if she was traumatized and Undyne was looking down at the pool saying stuff like, "I bet you sharks don't eat sushi or dinosaur meat, right?" in paranoia.

I looked down, and Asriel was trapped in a seemingly sound-proof glass tank next to an MP4 player playing "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone over and over again. Asriel was blindfolded and he was tape-mouthed with duct tape. He was still unconscious.

Chara was right, he really is a heavy sleeper.

"Heh, heh." said a voice. I looked in front of me. It was **SANS**. "I appreciate that you guys tried to rescue me. But the reality is, we're all gonna _die_ here. The security here is tight. And it's all my fault, for having a fight with Papyrus."

Then I looked at him in shock. "You and Papyrus had a fight? Papyrus? Is that TRUE?"

Papyrus shed a tear, and then he nodded.

I stammered "B-but, you two-"

"Listen, Frisk. Brothers fight. But this one was emotional. We were both fighting over how we were gonna pay the rent, and how we were eventually gonna get booted from the 'hood, but all Papyrus would talk about is how he likes his Corvette and how he wouldn't sell it even if our status with the creditors depended on it."

I was listening. This was deep.

"I got mad with him and said quite a few things I shouldn't have said. Then Papyrus eventually snapped and, and," he started crying. "He said he never wanted me to be his big brother anymore. He went into his room, and slammed the door. I then realized what I did was bad, and I moped around the house, checking in with him once in a while, but he was completely silent. Then, at the night, I finally gave up and laid in my bed. But little did I know I was being watched. Then I heard a crack and a camera fell down. Then, a black figure came closer and closer to me, and I got sacked. And long story short, I'm here."

I felt very sad, and then we all put our heads down in sadness. Except Asriel, who was still lying in his tank, KO-ed from whatever they did to him.

Then, just when things can't get any worse, Jack Henderson then burst into the room.

"Speak of the devil," said Sans with a glowing eye.

"Rise and shine, ya little **_twats._** " shouted Jack. "Comfortable? I hope not."

"What is it, now?" said Sans.

"Oh, shut your mouth ya little bag o' bones." replied Jack. "So, I have to admit, I'm impressed, by your attempt to rescue this rotting pile of calcium here, but sadly it seems your efforts have been in vain. This is the end for all of you."

Then Jack held up two packets of C4. Everyone except me, Sans, and Asriel gasped in fear.

"Ya see," said Jack as he armed the C4 to 5 minutes. "I got deals with Dr. G. I'm selling him one of these guns and I have a deal of a lifetime."

He held up a cross between a sniper rifle and a shotgun and it had the same pink serum that hit Asriel and caused him to get, well, y'know. I then got mad.

"With every single last one of you gone after I blow up this room, I can carry out my plan, and then Canada, then to the US, and then soon the entire world will see the TRUE one in power."

"Not if I can help it," I said. "I'll stop the production of your little rape serum guns."

Then Jack burst out laughing. "And to think you were the ambassador of the monsters. It's NOT a rape serum, you idiot. That was a bug. The FINAL serum will control the mind of whoever it's stealthily implanted on, and MAUL to death, whoever they are commanded to."

Undyne then spoke up. "Your a damn crook, and your plan will not last a week, if our corpses were on fire, rotting here or not. The rest of our kind will still turn against you. I bet that in one week, you will be dead in a ditch, and you're plan to turn humans into murderous monsters and monsters into well, murderous monsters."

Jack then continued laughing. "Ahh, I had enough of you idiots. I got guns to sell to Dr. G. Have fun blowing up."

He then left the room, laughing maniacally. Man I HATED Jack Henderson. But something went off in my head. Who is this Dr. G.?

Meanwhile we are still here in a room about to blow up.

I then felt a presence in my soul. It started glowing. I don't know why, but I think we might get out of this.


	13. Chapter 12: The Great Sans Escape

**Authors Note:** Eheheyy! It's Mr. Dosh (AKA Mr. Kraken) here, and BRR! Is it freezing these parts of the year, up here in little ol' Massachusetts. So, I have been having a little ZING lately, so my demotivation has stopped (temporarily anyway) so now I can upload a little more often these times.

So, a little recap: the gang attempted to rescue Sans, but things go wrong and now they're ALL in the hands of the enemy. Now they are trapped in an "explosive" situation. Frisk, however, has determination, and he believes they will get out alive.

Will they? Lets find out, peeps!

I looked at the C4 which was down to about 4 minutes now, and something in my soul started resonating. It was growing bigger and bigger. I looked at all my friends and parents, who were all trapped here, and now my soul was now visibly glowing.

Then I realized, I had the power to save them all. I had the power to rescue Sans from shitty place.

 **I had the power...of** ** _DETERMINATION_** **.**

And as soon as I realized this, my soul glowed brighter and brighter, and finally it started hurting.

Finally, it stopped glowing, and I broke out of the chains in my trap. Everyone looked at me in astonishment. My determination broke me out of the trap.

I then went on to defusing the bomb, but I realized that it would help to break them out first.

"Hey, Frisk!" said Sans "There's a key in the cabinet! He used it to taunt me when I was locked up here!"

"Thanks, Sans!" I rummaged through the cabinet and found the key. I unlocked Sans and Papyrus' trap.

"WAY TO GO, FRISK!" exclaimed Papyrus.

Then the Bone Brothers used their bone magic to free the rest of us.

"C'mon, lets go..." Sans then stopped and looked at the robots standing in front of us. One of them was holding another aluminum bat and looking at me, and the other one was holding a rifle.

But then Sans used his magic to throw the robots back into the room and tied them up.

Then I looked at the C4. It was still going and it was at 1 minute now.

"Alright, lets get this over with already." Sans said.

So he threw a bone at the C4 at full speed.

"RUN!" Sans shouted. Then ran out to the hallway, as we heard a giant BOOM from the room, and while I was running I looked back at the fire from the explosion illuminating the hallway.

"C'mon, lets go!" Asriel said impatiently as he pulled me away from looking back.

We were so close to the entrance when Jack came back and blocked the way, and we all stopped in our tracks.

"Well, well, well." he said as he applauded very slowly. "Well it seems the ZOO has been let out."

"Your outta tricks, now, Jack" said Sans with his glowing eye.

"Is that so?" said Jack as he then began to start glitching.

He was glitching more and more until he revealed his true identity.

 **He was FLOWEY.**

"Flowey..." I mumbled angrily. "Your on the surface."

"It's been a long time, Frisk ole' boy." replied Flowey. "But it seems that your idiotic pacifist-mentality isn't gonna get you any farther now."

"What do you got to do on this surface?" I replied.

"Well," said Flowey. "Looks like the little-baby pacifist wants a story. Well it all started when you were on the surface. I, as Asriel was moping around the underground. Suddenly, I saw I giant beautiful group of crystals. The sight was so beautiful that I absolutely HAD to touch it. But then, when I touched it, I felt weird. All of a suddenly I floated up in a painful sensation, and when the sensation was over, me and Asriel had split apart bodies. We we're now separate beings. Asriel ran off to the surface excited that he now has his own permanent ego, but I stayed down. Then I realized, something glowing inside me. Then I realized, **_THE CRYSTAL GAVE ME A SOUL._** But I had more than just a soul. The crystal gave me power to shape-shift. So, I took it open myself. And became your worst outlaw enemy, **JACK HENDERSON**. And I set off to the surface to carry on my KILL or BE KILLED mentality. And I invented those guns."

I was still listening, but angrily.

"And now, with this soul, I can obtain MY NEW SUPERFORM." He then transformed into Jack but then his eyes were glowing and his head was a skull. Then he grew vines. He then grabbed us with the vines and transported us to the roof.

"BEHOLD, IDIOTS!" he shouted demonically. "MY TRUE FORM!"

He then looked down at me with a pity smile. "Oh I should thank you Frisk for helping to break the barrier." he said in a demonic voice. "BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE MORE FUN TO KILL YOU!"

He then dropped the rest of us.

"Sit tight," he said to them. "FOR THIS WILL BE THE LAST DAY YOU WILL SEE YOUR PRECIOUS AMBASSADOR, ALIVE!"

Uh oh. The fight of the century was about to erupt. And the star of the show? Possibly my corpse.


	14. Time Out: Why I've been inactive

Sigh. Welcome everyone to a heart-to-heart chapter(?) about behind the scenes of the antics of Chara and Frisk. This is Mr. Dosh (Kraken_Shadow) here. I haven't started another word on this book for a long time. I thought this was honestly a piece of trash and I felt demotivated to continue it. But it seems this novel has gotten quite a bit of love since I was inactive, so I just want to say: thank you. So I can't really give you a recap right now, it's been so long since I visited this story that I forgot most of it. Can you believe it? The author themselves nearly forgot the story.

I have a lot of school lately, I got my classes, and all that. I couldn't find much time to continue this piece of trash. But luckily, I have discovered this novel once again so now I can continue it. So new content soon.

Anyways about the book. One chapter in particular, Chapter 4 (5?) "The Hot Date" is not technically cannon to the book. I just wrote that chapter for those of you who like that type of stuff. So some of you may know that I have fast-forwarded their ages so that it would make a little more sense.

And also, in Chapter 8 (9?) "Getting Drunk" I did not fast forward their ages because I wanted it to reflect of the "bad decisions" of this book that Chara keeps dragging Frisk into.

And about the "one shots" book I was talking about earlier, I just want you to know that that's not happening until this book is finished. Maybe not even then. IDK. But I'm trying guys :/.

Anyway, new content soon! I will update this novel soon.


	15. Possibly Really Bad News

_This is a really important message from Kraken Shadow/Mr. Dosh. Please read 'till the end._ _ **Thank you.**_

Hey guys, Kraken Shadow (aka Mr. Dosh on Fanfiction) here, and it's been a long time since I've been active. (Jesus I've been inactive for almost 2 and a half months now).

Anyways, dear TBDAAM fans, It pains me to give you this unfortunate news that:

 ** _I'm scrapping this novel._**

That's right. Scrapping it. Deleting it. Trashing it. Wiping it from the board. However you want to put this.

Now, the thing is, I've been getting a lot of negative comments on Fanfiction, and the truth is, I really do not like this novel myself. Now that I reflect on it, I realized how shitty it really is.

The plot is too rushed, there isn't enough detail, and there is way too much mention of sexual abuse, and that makes me sound like a _perv_ when I write about it. I don't want to look like a perv.

So, I'm really sorry for all of you out there who DO like this novel, but my hands are tied, and I gotta do what's best for me.

Is there good news though? **Absolutely.**

Because you can't have bad news without a side of good news, right?

Anyway. The good news is that now with this story out of the way, I can finally work on that Undertale one shots book that I promised(?) you guys, but that will probably be later, because on top of that, I'm going to start a new Undertale novel, a more detailed, fresh, effort-paid, less sexual, and **BETTER** novel than the one you're beholding your bleeding eyes to right now. Or at least I think it's gonna be better. Who really knows? I'll let you guys decide when it comes out. :P

Anyways, I'm very sorry for this news, I hope you guys can forgive me, I'm really sorry.

Stay strong, guys. Signed, your pal:

-Dosh/Kraken.


End file.
